Arthur's Revenge
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Alfred tricked Arthur into eating a burger he had jacked off in earlier in the day, and, in rage and embarrassment, Arthur gets him back.


"I cannot believe that idiot would do something like this," Arthur grumbled as he paced the guest room he had been staying in at the American's home. The mere fact that he had actually taken a bite out of a damned burger Al jacked off in was just unacceptable.

Is that how he treated all of his guests!?

Huffing angrily, he crossed the room and stopped in front of a mirror in his room, looking at himself for a long moment, analysing his eyes as he fought to come up with something to repay the favour. He saw a small flicker in those light shades of green, a slow smirk playing at his lips and a devious look in his eyes as he found something that he could do to him in return.

Oh this was going to be lovely…

Getting ready, he tugged back on his straight legged trousers, a pair of clean socks and tied on his freshly polished shoes. He dressed himself in a well-fitting t-shirt, combed his fingers through his hair and licked his finger, sliding it over his brow to tame the sometimes wild hairs.

There.

Stepping out of the room, Arthur peeked down the hall in each direction for any signs of anyone. It was pretty late at this point, around 3 in the morning. Al should be sleeping right about now.

Arthur slowly crept down the hall, stopping at each corner to slowly peer around it. He grinned when he saw that no one was around, continuing on his way.

The door to Alfred's room slowly opened, the dim lighting of the hallway pouring into the room, though didn't disturb the sleeping American.

Oh this was going to be fun…

The Englishman stepped inside, closing the door silently behind himself, moving to the edge of the bed where Al was sleeping, mouth agape, one arm up and over his head, the other on his chest, sheets strewn about and only half covering the man. Did he always sleep like this?

He rolled his eyes, looking to the side at the little end table, pulling it open cautiously as he wasn't sure if it would make much of a sound, peeking inside, seeing a few nice things there. There were condoms, lube, a few little toys, and one toy in particular caught his eye. He needed a little something to get him going…

Pulling out the rubber ring, he looked it over, his eyes flicking back to the dresser for a moment. He reached in, taking out three little bullet vibrators, testing each one to be sure the batteries were still fresh before he placed them in the little holders the ring had. He grinned deviously to himself, unzipping his pants and tugged them halfway down his hips, rubbing himself through his underwear, letting out a small breath. He couldn't really look at Al right now, frustration building when he saw that sleeping face of his. This was revenge, and it was hard to jack off when you were pissed off at the one before you.

He pulled out a magazine, grimacing when he felt the pages sticking together, though pulled it open despite that, glancing over the dirty pictures inside; his hand slipping down passed the band of his boxer briefs, grazing over the rough curls before he found his length, stroking it with a few light fingers.

Most forgot that despite being a gentleman, he still had a bit of a wild side from his younger days…

He set the magazine on the end table, moving his hand up to bite a finger to keep silent as he continued to stroke himself, feeling his length getting harder the more he went, imagining those breasts pressed to his face, jiggling each time he thrusted into the woman he was seeing on the page. Dear lord, wouldn't that be nice on a night like tonight…

Once he was hard enough, he pulled his underwear downward, watching his cock pop right up with the new freedom from the confinement. He coated the inside of the ring with lube, as it would be a right fit against him, and slowly slid it down his shaft, straight to the hilt where it would remain. Pouring lube into his hand then, he moved his other to turn on the little bullets, his body jolting at the sudden vibrations taking hold of him.

"Shit," he whispered in a soft moan, licking his lips to wet them as he allowed them to part, needing to breathe, of course. He moved his slick fingers down, the warmed lube being spread over him, hand wrapping around tightly and slowly starting to stoke at himself.

He doubled over in the slightest, a hand resting on the dresser to steady himself, legs feeling like jello, more so with each stroke of his hand. His hips started to move, brows furrowed as he continued to imagine the woman, dark hair bounding as he screwed her against the dresser he was propping himself up on, her legs wrapping around his hips, hands in his hair and gripping it tightly as her plump breasts bounced against his face and large hips grinded and rocked against him.

He periodically tightened his hand, imitating what it would feel like as her muscles contracted against him, tugging harder as his hips moved a little faster with each little thrust. "H-haa…" he let out in a soft moan, head hanging as his imagination continued to run wild.

The vibrations are what got to him first, a numb tingling erupting through his body as he pumped himself faster, hips rocking and body aching for more.

What he wouldn't do for a pretty little lady bent over for him right now... Tight and fit, begging him to go harder and faster as she got closer to her own orgasm – which he'd ensure she had, as he still was a gentleman and it was rude to leave a partner unsatisfied.

He felt that coil starting to tighten in the pit of his stomach, lips hanging open and eyes closed, hand tightening and thumb pressing down firmly over the tip of his cock, grinding in slow circles to give himself more stimulation.

Oh God there it was…

He grinned, turning toward the bed, moving a knee up onto it to get into a better position, one eye peeking open as he continued to move his hand, his body shuttering as a moan left him, cum being released and coating Al's face, most landing in his mouth and hair. Well, that was a sight to behold…

Once completely finished, he cleaned off with a tissue and took the vibrating toy off, cleaning that as well, glancing at Al as he saw him licking his lips in his sleep and swallowing what was in his mouth.

The next morning, they were sitting together for breakfast, Arthur reading the paper and Al groggily eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, completely oblivious to the sticky white cum still laced in his hair.

Arthur smirked to himself, looking at Al. "You've got something in your hair, love," he informed, legs crossed and eyes locked on the others.

The American reached up, touching the spot for a moment, laughing. "Hair gel," he said, slicking his hair back with it, deciding that was the style he'd go with for the day.

Arthur said nothing, simply grinning the whole time as he took another sip of his tea.

"Looks good on you," he said after a moment, chuckling.


End file.
